People Like Us
by jackandkimkickwriter
Summary: Jack, Kim, Jerry, Grace, and Milton are all in a band, People Like Us. Their manager is Rudy Gillespie. How will they deal with love, friendship, album releases, their nation-wide tour AND getting back to see family? Might slightly cross with some other TV shows
1. Meet The Band

_**This story is based of one of another writer's, BananaWombat221. Her story is called the Warriors. I got permission from her to use this idea.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own Kickin' It, Need You Now by Lady Antebellum, The Ellen Show, People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson, or the Kickin' It characters**_

_**Kim's POV**_

"Kim! Come on! We have to be at The Ellen Show in 10 minutes!" Right now we were in Los Angeles, California for our concert. That's right, we have a band. It's called, People Like Us. Kim and I are the lead singers, I also play acoustic guitar for some songs, Milton plays keyboard, Jerry plays drums, Grace plays bass guitar, and Milton also plays electric guitar when needed. "Let me finish my makeup!" "Kim, how many times do I have to tell you!? You are beautiful without makeup!" She came out, wearing only a little makeup, "Well, at least it's only a little bit of makeup. Let me go get changed real quick!" I went in the bathroom and took about 2 minutes to change. Kim spoke up, "Let's go! We have to get to the Ellen Studio!" We ran down the stairs where everybody else was waiting for us. Our manager, Rudy, started yelling at us, "Why in the world would you guys get down here at THIS time?" Kim rolled her eyes, "Well, maybe if you didn't have Jack and I in the same room, we'd BOTH be down here ON time."

Rudy just shook his head and rushed us to the studio. We went to hair and makeup and waited for Ellen to introduce us. "Our next guests are a group of teens who went from YouTube to a national tour in 1 year! Let's welcome, People Like Us!" One of our songs came on in the background as we all walked out, gave her a hug, and took a seat. Milton, Jack and I were on the couch and Jerry and Grace were on the chairs behind us.

"Hey guys. How are y'all doing today?" I spoke up, "We're doing amazing today. It's amazing how far we've come. I mean, we're talking to you!" The crowd laughed and she said, "But it really is amazing. You've been posting videos on YouTube for a year, and about 2 months ago you got contacted?" Grace started talking, "Well what had happened was, we posted a video of our new song, Billionaire, about 2 months ago. Rudy Gillespie saw the video, and contacted us saying he wanted to sign us with Starr Records. We sorted it out with our parents, and went to see him. We thought about it for a month and finally, we all signed it and that's how we got to where we are today." "And you guys are an incredibly talented group of young boys and girls that I think everybody should look up to." We smiled and thanked her.

"Now, since we announced that you were coming to the show, we had people send in questions that they wanted to know. The first one is for Kim from Hannah in Ohio, who is your best friend?" I giggled, "Grace is my best girl friend. No offense to you Gracie, I love you, but my absolute best friend is Jack." Ellen looked at us, "And y'all are dating, right?" We both shook our heads, "I'm not dating Jack, no." Ellen looked at us seriously, "Are you sure? Because I thought you were." She smiled and Jack said, "I'm pretty sure we're not. But if we are and we forgot, we'll be sure to tell you." She laughed and moved onto the next questions, this time with no interruptions.

_**Grace **__Kim __**Jerry**_ **Jack **Milton Ellen

Kendra from New York wants to know why did you pick the name 'People Like Us?'

_**Well, our first cover ever was when Jack was doing back-up vocals and second bass, and we did People Like Us. The song really describes how we feel about everything, so we decided together that it would be our band name.**_

Okay. Julie from Florida wants to know if any of you are in a relationship? Jack and Kim, we know you are dating each other so no need to answer!

_We are not dating!_

Sure, whatever you say Kim.

**We aren't!**

Jack, don't deny it. Milton, Grace and Jerry, are any of you in a relationship?

I am single.

_**I am in a relationship with Gracie**_

_**And I am in a relationship with this kid Chad… I'm just kidding, Jerry's my boyfriend.**_

"Final question," Ellen said with a smile, "how long do you think you'll be doing this?" I smiled and started to talk, "I think when I say this I'm speaking for the group in general. We all want to do this as long as we can." They all nodded and she spoke again, "And you guys are amazing. You're sweet, and you're all great musicians. Now you will be singing a song for us in a little bit?" Jack nodded, "Our newest song coming out on our first album." "And what does that feel like?"

Milton spoke up, "It feels incredible. 1 year ago we were posting our first video on YouTube, and now we're starting a national tour, we're on the Ellen show, and we're coming out with our first album! It's just amazing." She nodded, "Yes it is. Now if y'all are ready you can head over and perform for us!" We all smiled and got up, headlining over to the opening doors revealing our instruments.

_Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause  
I can't fight it anymore_

_**And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind**_**  
**_For me it happens all the time_

_**It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now**_

**Another shot of whiskey  
Can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping  
In the way you did before**

_**And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind  
**_**For me it happens all the time**

_**It's a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now**_

**Whoa, whoa**  
_**Guess I'd rather hurt  
Than feel nothing at all**_

_**It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call  
But I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now**_  
_**I just need you now**_

_Oh baby, I need you now_

As we finished the crowd went wild and we took a bow, smiling huge.


	2. Meeting The Fans

_**Kim's POV**_

As we finished the crowd went wild and we took a bow, smiling huge. Ellen walked over to us as we all pulled into a huge hug, "PEOPLE LIKE US LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" We smiled as she said, "You're all going home with a copy of their debut album, 'Relationships!'" I started our thing,

"Thank you guys so much,"

"We love you all," Jack continued

"We have the best fans in the world," Gracie said

"And remember," Milton said, smiling

"You are all," Jerry finished

The crowd spoke together, "PEOPLE LIKE US!"

We smiled, hugged Ellen again and exited the building, going to the hotel.

When we got to our hotel, a group of kids screamed, "PEOPLE LIKE US!" We waved and they came over to us, "Are you guys really People Like Us?" We nodded and they shrieked. I spoke, "I'm Kim, what are your names?" The boy spoke up first, "I'm Peter. These are my little sisters, Paisley, Piper, Paris, and Paige, and my little brother Peyton. These are their friends, Elias, Darby, and Jacelynn." **(Pronounced El/ee/iss, Dar/bee, Jayce/lyn). **We invited them into the hotel and they gladly came in. They all went to different rooms, and Peter was the only person in Jack and my room.

"So then Piper goes, 'PETE! PETE! PETE! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I GOT IN GYMNASTICS TODAY!' and hits me so much with every word. And when she showed me her award-winning routine, she hits me in the face with her cartwheels! Then while I was recovering from her injuries to me, Paisley and Peyton come out 'TWIN TORNADOES!' and I almost die because of these tornadoes chasing me around the house!" Peter finished, and I started cracking up! "OH MY GOD Peter you are so funny! Jack, don't you think Peter is hilarious?" He rolled his eyes and sarcastically answered, "Comedian of the year." I raised my eyebrow at him, "What's wrong with you, grumpy?" He rolled his eyes again, "Nothin Kim. I'm going to take a shower."

When Jack came out of the shower, Pete and I were laughing, having a great time. Jack was shirtless in basketball shorts. He hugged me from behind and whispered, "Sorry Kimmy." I giggled and whispered back, "It's alright Jack." Pete looked at Jack disgusted, "Dude, put a shirt on!" Jack went over to the door, "Last time I checked this is my room. But I guess not. I'm going to Jerry and Gracie's room." He stormed out, mad. "Peter, I think it's time for you to go. You can text me when you get home, alright?" He already had my number. He smiled and nodded, grabbing his phone and leaving.

Jack came into the room almost immediately after Peter left. "What was that Jack? You were totally rude to Peter!" He just ignored me. "Jack? Jack! JACK!" He snapped over to me, "WHAT?" I stepped back, "Jack! What's wrong with you!?" He shook his head, "How would you feel if a person flirted with the person you love right in front of you? And the person you loved flirted back?" He walked out of the room. I sat on my bed, did Jack really love me?

_**Jack's POV**_

"Bro, I gotta get my clothes for today's performance. Gracie, little cousin, my favorite cousin -" She stopped me, "Shut up and I'll go get the clothes for you." I chuckled, "Thanks Gracie." She looked at me, "But you do need to face Kim at some point." She left the room to go get my clothes for our last LA performance. Jerry was talking to me while getting dressed, "Bro, Grace is right. Kim is your BEST friend. You can't ignore her Jack." I shrugged and Gracie walked into the room, "She wants to talk to you." I slowly walked out of the room back to my room. I knocked on the door, "Come in." I went in and saw Kim on her bed reading. "Can I just get my clothes and go back to Jerry and Gracie's room so I don't have to hear you say you don't love me?" She giggled. "What's so funny Kim?" She giggled again, "You're just, you're so stupid." She held her arms out. I didn't move. She got up and came over to me, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug, "I love you Jack." I hugged her back, smiling at her words. "So what does this mean?" She smiled at me, and joked around singing a lyric from one of our songs, "I'm Yours." I chuckled and pulled her tightly into a hug. "But seriously Kim, now we have to go get changed and get ready for our show. You take the bathroom, and come out whenever." She rushed into the bathroom picking up her clothes on the way. We sort of coordinate our clothes with each other. For today's performance, here were the outfits:

Jerry was wearing white skinny jeans with a red t-shit, a white vest, red and white Jordan's, and a white bandana.

Gracie was wearing red skinny jeans with a white tank top and a red leather jacket, red Jordan's, and a red bandana.

Milton was wearing black jeans with a white t-shirt, a black vest, black and white Jordan's, and a black bandana.

Kim was wearing red skinny jeans with a red tank top, a black leather jacket, red and Black Jordan's, and a red and black bandana.

I was wearing black skinny jeans with a red t-shirt, a white vest, red black and white Jordan's, and a red and black bandana.

"Kim, hurry we have to meet the group and Rudy in 2 minutes!" She quickly replied, "Hand on just let me finish putting on my bandana!" She walked out in a few seconds, dressed and ready to go downstairs. I started to walk out when she grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. She smiled up at me and I looked down at her and said, "You're so short." She smiled in an adorable way as we walked down the stairs, and headed out of the door with the bewildered group, over to our location for our concert.


	3. Jack and Kim

_**Grace's POV**_

Jack and Kim walked past us, holding hands, going out of the building to our concert. We all looked at each other weird. I was the first to break the awkward silence, "Ummm... Well I think Jack and Kim got together." Jack came back in, "You guys coming?" We quickly followed him and met up with Kim, him putting his arm around her shoulder. We all started asking them a ton of questions. I, of course, was asking the most. I mean, this is my BEST friend and my cousin we're talking about here. Jack glared at Milton, Jerry and Rudy and they shut up, but I decided to push the limits and have a little fun. I asked him a bunch of questions more before he finally had enough, "Gracie, please stop." I didn't so he picked me up by the waist, and hung me upside-down. I screamed, "JACK THIS WAS FUN WHEN WE WERE 8! WE'RE 16 NOW, STOP IT!" He chuckled and changed the position, so now I was in a fireman's hold. I growled, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I apologize, just put me down!" We were still walking down the street and people were looking at us weird. He put me down and a woman came up to us, "You two are so cute! Don't ever break up!" Jack and I looked at each other and said, "BREAK UP!?" Jack spoke clearly, "I'm sorry ma'am, I don't know what you're thinking, but she's my cousin. Kim's," he put his arm around Kim, "My girlfriend." The woman seemed like she realized something, "Wait! I know who you guys are! You're that band, umm, People Like Us! My daughter and niece love you! Can I have your autograph for them?"

_**Jack's POV**_

We nodded, "But quickly, were on our way to our next show." We signed the autographs and Kim pulled 3 tickets out of her pocket (one of us always holds 4 extra tickets for times like this). She handed them to the woman (they are tickets and VIP passes), " The show starts at 5, bring your niece and daughter. I need all of your first and last names though." The woman spoke slowly so Kim could record it, "I'm Noelle Bennett. N-O-E-L-L-E B-E-N-N-E-T-T. My daughter is Cassidy Bennett. C-A-S-S-I-D-Y. And my niece is Allison Kelly. A-L-L-I-S-O-N K-E-L-L-Y." Kim was recording it in her phone and when she finished typing she said, "Thank you Noelle, Jack I sent that text to you." After Noelle walked away Kim got a huge grin on her face. I walked a bit ahead with Jerry and Kim and Grace were behind us giggling. "Dude, those girls are nuts!" Jerry said, chuckling at our crazy best-friend girlfriends. Just then, I felt a weight being added to my shoulder. Without even looking up I said, "Hey Kimmy." She sounded astonished, "But, how did you know it was me?" I chuckled, "You're my Kim. I've known you forever, plus, Gracie doesn't smell like Vanilla, you do. Gracie smells like 'Wonderstruck' by Taylor Swift." Grace narrowed her eyes at me and I finally remembered I had to support Kim's legs so she didn't fall. Kim kissed my cheek and Gracie looked at us like we were the cutest thing in the world. We finally reached our location for the concert, and we went in, smiling at the huge size of the place. We got in and immediately went to get lunch. I just got an apple and a water, and Kim didn't get anything. I sat down on the couch and Kim sat next to me while I put my arm around her waist and she moved closer into me.

Jerry started banging on the table starting to drum one of our favorite songs we've done together. Kim and I were singing and by the time the chorus came around, everybody joined in:

_People like us, we've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned,_

_To the lost, and forgotten,_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

We all smiled and pulled into a group hug, then we were called to the stage to practice. The first song we practiced was a song we haven't performed yet, but Gracie wrote it.

_So let's sing na_

_Na, na, na, na, hey, ya_

_Come on and sing na_

_Na, na, na, na, hey, ya_

_This is our song, that's all that matters_

_'Cause we all belong right here together_

_There's nothing better than singing along_

_This is our summer, this is our song_

_Come, grab your guitar_

_Sit by the fire_

_'Cause we all need a song_

_When we're weary and tired_

_We'll sit here together and sing it out loud_

_(And sing it out loud)_

_This is our song, that's all that matters_

_'Cause we all belong right here together_

_There's nothing better than singing along_

_This is our summer and this is our song_

_This is our song, this is our song_

_This is our song_

_Come on and sing na_

_Na, na, na, na, hey, ya_

_Come on and sing na_

_Na, na, na, na, hey, ya_

_And come on and sing na_

_Na, na, na, na, hey, ya_

_Come on and sing na_

_Na, na, na, na, hey, ya_

_(Hey, ya, yeah)_

_This is our song, that's all that matters_

_'Cause we all belong right here together_

_There's nothing better than singing along_

_This is our summer_

_(Our summer)_

_This is our song, that's all that matters_

_'Cause we all belong right here together_

_There's nothing better than singing along_

_This is our summer, this is our song_

_(This is our song)_

_This is our song_

_(And this is our song)_

_This is our song_

_(And this is our song)_

_This is our song_

The next song we practiced was a song Milton co-wrote with me.

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

_Frontpage magazine_

_Everybody says that she's the queen_

_But that's you to me_

_I just want to let you know that_

_She likes the flashing lights_

_I love the way that you like candle light_

_Stay close by my side_

_I just want a chance to show that_

_If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you_

_I-I do (but you're the one I want)_

_If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you_

_It's true-oo-oo-oo_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)_

_You think she's got it all but that don't make her better_

_You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

_Fast lanes, limousines_

_Baby, there can be no guarantees_

_But if, you're with me, you know I can guarantee yeah_

_Cause I'm attracted to your passion,_

_Be yourself, forget the fashion_

_Just keep that smile on, that you're flashing_

_You and I deserve to be forever ever lasting_

_If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you_

_I-I do (but you're the one I want)_

_If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you_

_It's true-oo-oo-oo_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)_

_You think she's got it all but that don't make her better_

_You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

_All you Chloe's,_

_All you Chloe's_

_They don't show you love enough (hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo)_

_All you Chloe's_

_You should know that you're my diamond in the rough_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)_

_You think she's got it all but that don't make her better_

_You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

_(ooh-ooh-oo)_


	4. Olivia, Felix, Mia, Bella and Rocky

_**Kim's POV**_

We had finished 4 songs and Jack started talking, "How you guys doing tonight?" The crowd screamed and he continued, "Well, I'm going to continue this night by calling up to the stage 5 people we haven't seen in forever! Now we haven't seen these youngins in a month! First off, Jerry's 9 year old brother, Felix!" Felix ran up to the stage and Jerry picked him up. Felix is about the size of a 6 year old, and jumps on everybody, "Then we have Milton's little sister, 10 year old Olivia!" Olivia ran up to the stage, "Then these people go hand-in-hand, Kim's 4 year old sister, Mia, and my twin 3 year old sisters, Bella and Rocky!" They were brought onto the stage and their faces lit up when they saw us. Bella ran up to Grace, Rocky ran up to Kim, and Mia ran to me. It's weird because the children that Gracie, Kim and I now had in our hands were not our siblings, "Now these little ones were back at home in Seaford, but we decided to fly them out. They want to sing a song for you guys, so the stage is all theirs now!" They all stood in age order in the center of the stage. They started singing:

**Olivia **_**Felix **__Mia _Rocky Bella _**Rocky and Bella**_

**Stop me on the corner**

**I swear you hit me like a vision**

**I, I, I wasn't expecting**

**But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go** _With it, don't you blink you might miss it_

_See we got a right to just love it or leave it_

_You find it and keep it_

_Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say_

_**Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart**_

_**It goeth (goes) off like a gun, bwightew (brighter) than the thun (sun)**_

_**Oh, we could be the thtawth (stars), falling fwom (from) the thky (sky)**_

_**Shining how we want, bwighter (brighter) than the thun (sun)**_

_**I've never seen it**_

_**I found this love, I'm gonna feed it**_

_**You better believe, I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had**_

_**Cause you're so beautiful**_

Read it, it'th thigned and delivered let'th stheal it

Boy we go together like peanuth and paydayth and Marley and reggae

And everybody needsth to get a chanth to thay

_**It goeth (goes) off like a gun, bwightew (brighter) than the thun (sun)**_

_**Oh, we could be the thtawth (stars), falling fwom (from) the thky (sky)**_

_**Shining how we want, bwighter (brighter) than the thun (sun)**_

Everyfing (Everything) is like a white out, cause we shika-shika a shine down

Even when the, when the lights out but I can see you gwow (glow)

Got my head up in the waftews (rafters), got my happy evew aftew (ever after)

Nevew fewt (Never felt) this way befow (before), ain't felt this way befow

I thwear (swear) you hit me like a vithion (vision)

I, I, I wathn't (wasn't) expecting

But who am I to tell fate where it'th thuppothed (it's supposed) to go?

**Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart**

_**It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun**_

_Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky_

_**Shining how we want, bwighter (brighter) than the thun (sun)**_

The crowd went wild for the little ones. We picked them up and I spoke, "Let's give a big round of applause to Olivia, Felix, Mia, Bella and Rocky!" The crowd went wild all over. "They have been working for a month of learning that song and you guys are deciding if they ever come back!" They all screamed they wanted them again and we said, "Great!" Rocky was in my arms. She took the mic, "I wuv you guys!" You could hear the crowd basically raving about how adorable she is. I smiled and said, "Say bye everyone!" They all said bye and the little ones ran off the stage. We started our next song of the night. Jerry started drumming and Milton started strumming. I smiled and Jack said, "I think you guys know this next song!"

Kim _Grace _**Both**

_Right now he's probably slow dancing_

_With a bleached-blond tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now, he's probably buying_

_Her some fruity little drink_

_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her_

_With a pool stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

And he don't know

**I dug my key into the side**

**Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive**

**Carved my name into his leather seat**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights**

**Slashed a hole in all 4 tires**

**And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

Right now, she's probably up singing some

White-trash version of Shania karaoke

Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"

And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars

Worth of that bathroom Polo

_Oh and he don't know_

**That I dug my key into the side**

**Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive**

**Carved my name into his leather seat**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights**

**Slashed a hole in all 4 tires**

**And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl

'Cause the next time that he cheats

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No, not on me_

**'Cause I dug my key into the side**

**Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive**

**Carved my name into his leather seat**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights**

**Slashed a hole in all 4 tires**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

_Oh, before he cheats_

**Oh**


End file.
